Neuroscience is among the fastest growing area of science and has produced remarkable developments that will have profound implications for the understanding and treatment of mental disorders. Innovations in brain imaging methods and enormous progress in molecular biology and molecular genetics have resulted in unprecedented advances that have extended visions of understanding and treating psychiatric disorders to the hope of preventing and even curing them. However, there is still a gap in applying knowledge and tools to psychiatric disorders that is due, in part, to a shortage of clinical researchers. Consequently, it is imperative train researchers to translate important basic science findings into clinically relevant treatments. This competitive renewal application requests continued NIMH funding for the long-standing, successful University of California, San Diego (UCSD) Fellowship in Biological Psychiatry and Neuroscience. The Fellowship is designed for provide education, research training, and career opportunities for 5 post-doctoral fellows with a particular emphasis on candidates that are focused on using biological tools to understand brain processes of psychiatric illness and develop potential treatments for these disorders. The overall goal is to train Fellows from diverse backgrounds to acquire the skills necessary for the conceptualization, planning, conduct and publication of research in biological psychiatry and neuroscience with the ultimate goal to become independent and funded researchers. Specific goals of the Fellowship are: (1) To provide a high level of training necessary for successful transition into an independent research career, which is focused on: a) Ethical conduct of research and research ethics;b) General methodologies applicable to research in biological psychiatry and neuroscience;and c) Specific approaches relevant for the fellow's research project. (2) To enable the Fellow to conduct and complete a specific research project that can be viewed as a seed for an independent research career trajectory and includes: a) Proposal of a research project based on NIH forms and guidelines;b) Implementation of this project with a UCSD-affiliated mentor, and c) Regular monitoring and evaluation. (3) To provide practical advice and support for career development, which includes: a) Opportunities for fellows to present their projects;b) Explicate milestones and career guidelines;c) Network with senior researchers, other organizations, and online resources. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This competitive renewal application requests continued NIMH funding for the long-standing, successful University of California, San Diego (UCSD) Fellowship in Biological Psychiatry and Neuroscience. The Fellowship is designed for provide education, research training, and career opportunities for 5 post-doctoral fellows with a particular emphasis on candidates that are focused on using biological tools to understand brain processes of psychiatric illness and develop potential treatments for these disorders. The overall goal is to train Fellows from diverse backgrounds to acquire and extend skills necessary for the conceptualization, planning, and conduct and publication of research in biological psychiatry and neuroscience with the ultimate goal to become independent and funded researchers, thereby addressing the shortage of clinical researchers who can translate advances in science to treatments for psychiatric disorders.